lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Model 02
Model 02 is an bio-android created by the scientist Voltar, cloned and based on all the data he had gathered from his previous android model 01 (Nazafarin Homaru). He sped up construction of model 02 when he lost contact with the previous model and presumed it got destroyed. Appearance Model 02 greatly resembles her predecessor 01, but with the exception of having pigmentation; having light blond hair, a tan complexion. And unlike 01's white and blue armor she has a black and white armor with a yellow aura. Within her battle armor, model 01 is almost identical to 01, save for the key differences above. Her actual appearance is that of a young woman with tanned skin and long, light blond hair that is tied into an plat that easily reaches the back of her calves. She wears a huge visor with a single red eye, the visor has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of sides that skim past the back of her head (the cyclonic visor can retract into these constructs). She typically wears a black body tight jumpsuit that covers her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit has no back. When in her battle form, her shoulders and back are covered with her cybernetic armor, as are her, usually bare, fore arms, which are equipped with gauntlets that are attached with small blades; her fingernails have small, yet sharp, blades attached to them. Her legs are covered by the typical Voltar android bladed legs. Outside of her battle form,she wears her black jumpsuit and a cape that voltar designed to look similar to the traditional Burtorian clothing. The cape itself is black, white and yellow. Personality Model 02 is extremely curious and lightheaded. She was programmed to be extremely interested in what would appear new for her and thus will become exited an energetic when meeting someone or seeing something she hasn’t yet seen before (to an extent). Unless told not too or when in combat mode, 02 will be very friendly and cheerful as to her everything she sees, feels, tastes,…etc is literary the first time she ever has experienced it. But despite her innocent and playful behavior 02 still is mindlessly loyal to Voltar and will not hesitate to resort to violence and even murder to fulfill her masters demands. And when in combat mode she’ll be very stern, hardy and serious. Background Although intinaly build as an support unit for Voltar's previous andriod, model 02 quickly became his attempt at creating a better unit all together. Model 01's constant regeneration made it able for voltar to easily gather cells from her 'biological' body, and he quickly began cloning her. However model 02 isn't a perfect clone of Nazafarin as voltar remoddeled her dna leaving out what he saw as weak traits and adding in other features from cells (from voltar's database or cells that model 01 had collected while fighting or scavenging). Because of this Model 02 looks similar to Nazafarin but lacks some of her more prominent features (ex: unlike the pure blooded nazafarin, model 02 has pigmentation in both her skin and hair) it's only known to voltar exactly how many different cells/races where added to the mix but 02 most dominant features are burtorian One of the new features Voltar added based upon the data he still had of 01, is that 02 has her own personality unlike 01 who was programmed to be a mindless husk, that blindly follows orders. He still programed her with blind loyality to him. the reason for this change is that voltar believed that one of the main reasons he lost contact with 01 was that she was completely dependant on him in order to act, and would not undertake steps to save herself unless she was told to. Another main change from before is that model 02 is mostly organic, 01 existed because voltar added cybernetics to the remains of a deceased Nazafarin. While 02 was a fully alive clone when he started to add cybernetics to her. Because of this 02 can actualy take her armor off. due to being a clone of nazafarin 02 also posses the dark blood, but to a much lesser extent then Nazafarin. 02's blood most likely posses about 5-10% dark blood, while Nazafarin currently has a whooping 70-80% dark blood level at least. Abilities & Techniques Most of 02's abilities and fighting techniques are almost completely similar to those of the previous model. However because of the added cells and not being a perfect clone of Nazafarin, 02 moveset still is somewhat different. Lacking some abilities that model 01 had and having other newer features. for most of her energy 02 relies on an internal generator and thus like most andriods, she cannot be sensed. Energy Blades : One of the upgrades 02 got was that unlike her predecessor who had physical blades that she controlled with telepathy. 02's floating blades are made of pure energy and she can have them appear anywhere she wants and fire them like bullets. They are colored yellow. Mock Energy Dance : The only energy technique she has that doesn't use her internal generator. she can perform this technique because she has Nazafarin's cells inside of her. However the attack isn't as strong nor as perfected as Naza's, due to the enermous amounts of training it takes to learn this attack and that it’s based around focusing your own life energy (which she lacks) with the external energy from leylines. By making a slow dance like move she gathers energy from the surrounding area and gives it form like an aura (as long as she has this she can be sensed) this energy can later be used to fire an invisible, rapid and extremely powerful moving cutting wave . Pressure Point attack: '''02 has a huge knowledge of different presure points both from 01's data aswell as voltar's database. She will use here her fingers (or fingernail blades!) to strike or cut these pressure points Precisely, causing imobilisation of either a limb or the full body depending on which pressure point was targeted. '''Pressure Point Finish: Similar to the presure point attack however this time the attack is aimed at lethal pressure points, such as stopping a hearth from beating or causing the lungs to contract. Kikoha Cannon: A transfer ability comming from model 01, her hand retracts inside her armor and a cannon hooked directly to her energy generator appears, she charges energy in this cannon and fires a powerfull yellow beam. The power of this attack depends on how much energy she charged. Eye Beam: '''A fairly weak but blinding eye beam fired from her cycloptic visor, it takes as good as no time to charge. '''Eye Cannon: A much stronger eye beam fired from her own eyes, this can be charged and usualy is used as a suprise attack. Five Finger Beam: '''Energy is released from her 5 finger tips, these beams are said to be able to pierce anything depending on the distance between her and the target. '''Mock Kamehameha : From some of her cells 02 was granted the ability to perform the iconic kamehameha wave, however unlike the real kamehameha her wave is colored yellow and is charged infront of her. Mock Spirit Bomb: apperently some of her cells had the ability to use this attack. It's not really a spirit bomb in the sense that she doesn't gathers energy from every living being and that it can only be done by one with a pure hearth (and one of body and soul). However she gathers energy from her own generator as wel as solar power and froms this into a ball/bomb in a similar fashion like the spirit bomb. Despite not being an actual spirit bomb the attack can be quite devistating, and is considered that 02 gathers energy in this rather well known fashion as a way of intimidating her opponents. Paralyzing Stare: By unknown means 02 gazes deep onto her opponent causing total paralysis. Airtight Seal: 02 froms a strong and airtight barrier around herself that can effectively keep her from harm. Teleportation: using the leyline method she got from nazafarin, 02 can teleport from place to place quickly and almost instantly. Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles